There is a transceiver that performs frequency conversion twice in transmission or reception. In such a transceiver, a heterodyne system is widely used, which performs frequency conversion by using two oscillators that are an oscillator for high frequency and an oscillator for low frequency, respectively.
The above described transceiver needs to use the two oscillators that are an oscillator for high frequency and an oscillator for low frequency, and therefore, have the problem of increasing the circuit area and the problem of increasing the power consumption.